


The sword of Michael

by vandlp1088



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Fanart, Gen, Michael as Dean | Dean as Michael, Sword of Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-11
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 09:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vandlp1088/pseuds/vandlp1088
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean starring as Michael</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sword of Michael

**Author's Note:**

> Title: The sword of Michael  
> Artist: vandlp1088  
> Character: Dean as Michael  
> Rating: PG  
> Warnings: None
> 
>  
> 
> Dean starring as Michael, because after all these years I’m still disappointed it never happened. I hope you like it, and feedback would be really appreciated.

 

 

This fanwork is also posted **[here in Deviantart](http://navi1088.deviantart.com/art/The-sword-of-Michael-419229790) ** and [**here in LJ**](http://vandlp1088.livejournal.com/1434.html).


End file.
